Spoiled Rotten
by nikkiitwotimes
Summary: Something quick I wrote up. It's between two OC's that's in a RP group I'm a part of. Since it's so short, I didn't include much about the characters. Personality, race, looks. But, I'm more than happy to answer questions! (tumblr: itsnikkii1.). Kabaje uses Yue Ying from Dynasty Warriors as a face claim, and Travis is my cover image. It's the first completed/lemon so be easy!


"I need to find and kill a guy by the name of Korosu." Travis stated solemnly and suddenly, all of the memories came flooding back. Feelings of sorrow and guilt engulfed her, and suddenly; everything went black.

Korosu. An evil, heartless fiend, as well as one of the most dangerous creatures on Octorio. His abilities easily surpassed any of those Kabaje had seen, even to the point of mind control.

Magical shards. This is what he tempted her with. Shards that increased your power by hundreds, even MILLIONS. Fueled by anger and regret, she took his offer, allowing him to embed the shards within her. Finally she would get her revenge. However, what she was not prepared for were the side-effects. Which included; lack of self-control, fatigue, and memory loss.

_**FAST FORWARD**_

"Fine, and after this, I'm done."

"Done?" A dark grin formed over his features as hidden memory on the back of her head emerged. "You see? It wasn't the warlords of Anikitos that murdered your brother and father…It was you!" He admitted with a maniacal laugh as her brain filled with images of the bloody scene. Her eyes was bloodshot red and her breathing labored. In some forgotten corner of the room laid her barely conscious father, arm stretched out as he begged for her to stop crushing her brother's esophagus.

Her eyes shut tightly and she collapsed, shaking her head from side to side in attempts to push the memories away. "_Stop! No, __**NO!**_" The poor young woman was sobbing uncontrollably at this point; fists in her hair as she yanked chunks from her head. "_Please!_ I'll do _**anything!**_ Just stop it! Make it **_stop!_**"

_**MEMORY END**_

Hands were everywhere, and finally she could breathe again. Kabaje sat up with a startled gasp and shoved the servants aside. Moments later, Travis was next to her, comforting her and rubbing circles in the small of her back. 'Good going Baije, now you'll _have_ to explain.' She scolded herself, sitting on her makeshift bed in silence, waiting on the inevitable. How would he react? Would he be angry? Disappointed? Definitely **not** happy. The thought of him being angry at her was enough to bring tears to her eyes, and caused him to frown. With his thumbs, he gently wiped them away.

"Pull yourself together, warrior. Tears are a sign of weakness."

His words made the saiyaness smiled, and she decided to reveal a small bit of information. "He has to be stopped. He is soul-less and conniving, and I believe that together, we can defeat him." She tried to reassure him, sitting up on her elbows. Though Travis _did_ believe that Korosu had to be stopped, he was no longer the main priority. That was Kabaje and her health.

"You shouldn't be worried about Korosu right now, what you need is rest." He stated firmly, but smiled, brushing his fingers through her hair. It was little actions like this that sent chills up her spine and gave her goosebumps. But, did not change her defiant behavior.  
>"I'm fine, I'll be fine. What I need is redemption—revenge." She started, only to be stopped short.<br>"And you'll get it, but you are in no condition to face Korosu now. Your rash decision-making will get you killed."

Silence filled the room for a while and she huffed. He was right and she hated it. Again, she opened her mouth to begin bickering once more and he shushed her.

"Shh, Kabaje we are no longer having this discussion. Rest, your body is under a lot of stress right now."  
>His response resulted in swearing and grumbled from Kabaje, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Just get some rest, alright?"<p>

"I'm **not** a baby, _Travis._" She mumbled, but obliged, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her lip out to pout. How convincing.  
>"You act like one!" He spat.<p>

"I do not!" She snapped back, turning away from him. How rude! Kabaje knew good and well how spoiled she could act, but throwing it in her face didn't help.

Silence filled the room a second time. Both of them being too prideful to speak. That was until he sparked an idea. Perhaps there were other ways of making the girl obey. With a smirk, he slowly ghosted his fingertips over her figure. Instantly almost, her face was flushed red. What was he doing?! He always touched her intimately, but this…her thoughts were temporarily distracted when his hands cupped the mounds on her chest, resulting in a gasp. His grin only grew wider, and he began to massage the two, pressing them together and adjusting their bodies so that he was straddling her. Kabaje bit her lip to suppress a moan. Opening her mouth when she felt she had the will to speak, her lips were instantly covered with his wet pink ones. Simultaneously, her rolled his hips into hers, forcing a groan out of her. With tightly shut eyes and an arched back, she reached her and tangled her fingers in his blonde locks.

This kiss intensified quickly, and moments later, they were both half naked, against the door of her bedroom. Kabaje struggled to find the knob, and his hands groping everywhere along with his lips on her neck wasn't exactly helping the situation. Her eyes fluttered and she released a choked moan, sighing in relief once the door was finally opened. That, cued the change of his demeanor. His eyes were seemingly black, and he gave a wolfish grin. Picking her up from her thighs and slamming her against the door, he attacked her chest. Ripping her bra from her body, his lips attached themselves to her pink nub seconds later. It didn't take long to get Kabaje all worked up. In a matter of minutes she was helplessly moaning and squirming beneath him and he ravished her. It was then when she thought; why let him have all the fun?

Mustering up the bit of strength she had, she created a bit of distance between them and shoved him onto her bed, quickly climbing on top of and straddling him. In response, he arched a brow and she gave a smirk of her own. With a flick of her wrist, Travis was rid of his boxers. To replace the cool feeling was her wet and warm mouth. His member was quite large, and standing proudly at attention. She was barely able to fit half into her mouth. What her mouth couldn't reach, her hand did. All the self control Travis thought he had, fluttered out the window the second her mouth met his dick. He groaned and placed his hands over his face, resisting the urge to pull and tug at her hair and face fuck her. Their eyes met for a brief second, and what she did next, she was sure it'd be his undoing. She used three fingers to rub and massage his ball sack. His mouth hung agape and his gasped for air, just before he reached his limit,she stopped. Bringing her mouth off of him, the roomed echoed with the loud "pop" noise she made.

And there it was again, that confident smirk that he'd wipe right off. Confident was an understatement of how the princess felt, but when he smirked back, her eyes widened. All the confidence she harbored seconds ago fleeing her body. He was going to punish her and she knew it. Before she could even begin the game of cat and mouse, he was on her. Like a tiger, pouncing on his prey. "Did you think you could get me all worked up and then leave? Oh well you are **sadly** mistaken my dear Baije." He teased, bringing them both to the edge of the bed and laying her across his lap. The thought of what would happen next sent tingles all over her body and straight to her sex. She was soaked at this point, and Travis licked his lips at the sight, it was quite clear even though her legs were only parted slightly. Slowly, he inserted to digits into her. Her eyes rolled back and she released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. At this, the male chuckled. It was torture, and he knew it. Kabaje was an extremely impatient person, and the agonizingly slow pace would not sit well with her. "I'm here to teach you a lesson." He said in monotone. The woman cocked a brow, but before she could muster up one smart remark, he picked up his pace. Her back arched and she gasped, tightly shutting her eyes and resisting the urge to moan his name. "_I_ know what's best for you." He continued, flicking his thumb against her clit and forcing out another strangled moan. "And all I ask of is for you to heed my advice." He stated calmly, his fingers speeding up once more. However, he only trusted them halfway, and now she was bucking her lips against them, dying to get more friction. "Not so fast. That's also a part of our lesson." He smirked, bringing a hand down to massage her ass. "Patience. Be a good girl and daddy will reward you." He was mocking her now. Only because of her fit about not being a child. Oh he knew exactly how to get to her. "Don't you want a reward?" He questioned, slowing his movements once again. She nodded her head all too quickly, and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you."

Her pride? Out the window along with his self control. **_"Y-yes."_** She groaned. In an instant, she was sitting upright, and before becoming aware of her surroundings, she was being lowered onto his stiff and now throbbing member. Once their bases touched, they both let out a loud moan. Quickly, he began pumping into her. Moving his hips at a steady rhythm that had her whole body bouncing and shaking. "Here are the rules." **Kami!** She was so tight. He spoke through clenched teeth and struggled to calm himself. But the way her marked breast moved in front of his face..It was too much."You are to listen to ME and do what I say. I'm not arguing with you any longer. Understood?" If she could scoff, she would. Instead, she remained silent, refusing to yield to him. Instead, angling her hips and matching his thrusts stroke for actions earned a hiss from the young man, and once again her confidence returned. That was until he tightened the grip he had on her waist, ceasing all movements. Now, Travis moved inside her at an extremely slow pace, causing her eyes to shut and he had to loll back. Seconds later, she was releasing pleading moans, attempting to move her hips and force him to go faster. The stupid little grin return, and he latched his lips onto her neck. Sucking, nibbling and biting at it. With one sharp thrust, he hit the spot within her that made her scream. His eyes lit up, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across that handsome face. "Found it." He whispered in her ear, gently tugging at the lobe.

It never actually registered in her mind what he was going to do next until she was clinging onto him, begging for release. His quick pace returned, and after a while he began hitting that same spot over and over again. Her body was shaking, practically limp against his. Her head resting between his neck and shoulders as she clawed at his back._ "O-oh, Travissssss. Don't stop."_ She gasped out between moans. A second time he stated his question. "Am I understood?" Then he switched position, moving their bodies around until she was face down and limp against the bed. With the bit of strength she had, she sat up on her hands and knees and allowed him to slip in a second time. Again, his pace quickened, and the sound of their flesh slapping against each other was almost enough to unravel reached down where they were connected and began rubbing furious little circles against that pink nub. In response, Kabaje screamed and bucked into him, her fingers tightly gripping the sheets until her knuckles were completely right. And he stated his question a third time. "Do you understand me?"

"_Yes! Ye-s!_" She choked out, her head hanging low as she panted, the intensity of her orgasm approaching brought tears to her eyes. Having won this little battle, Travis smiled. Using his free hand, he grabbed her leg and hitched it against his waist and began to pound into her mercilessly, his blonde hair sweating and sticking to his forehead. His primal side was showing now. His breathing labored, and orgasm approaching as well. "_O-oh! Mmf—Travis, right there! Yessss, right— Oh, oh, oh!- I'm gonna! I-I.._" She struggled to complete a sentence, and seconds later, she was blinded by white lights. Screaming his name a final time before crouching over and damn near passing out. Travis however, wasn't there yet, but he was damn near close. She was clenched around him now, so tight that he was barely able to move. His continued thrust let her ride out her wave of pleasure just a bit longer. One, two, three more thrusts and he pulled out, releasing himself on her ass and back while stuttering her name and struggling to catch his breath.

Finally, they laid there, side by side, Kabaje unable to even turn over after such events, but that didn't stop the smirk that took over her features, and Travis chuckled. "What are you smiling for?"

"For you to _always_ complain about how spoiled I am, you sure so NOTHING to change that." He rolled his eyes and playfully slapped her ass, making her yelp and his lit up., Before he could even move on top of her, she shook her head from side to side and giggled. "Ooh no you don't. I need to rest, remember?"

"Mmm, rest. Well this could be quite relaxing, couldn't it?" Again, his lips were on hers and his hands were massaging her bum. Here there were yet again, a tangled mess.


End file.
